1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair conditioner compositions which aid in the managing of human hair. More particularly it pertains to compositions which promote hair detangling and fly away and in addition exhibit good freeze-thaw stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,825 discloses hair conditioning compositions in the form of an emulsion comprising a volatile agent, a nonionic, water soluble thickening agent, a cationic hair conditioning agent, and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,945 describes a stable hair rinse composition consisting essentially of distearyl or ditallow quaternary compound, a C.sub.7 -C.sub.17 alkamido amine, propylene glycol, mineral oil, a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 alkanol and cyclomethicone in an aqueous vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,919 claims a stable hair straightening conditioner consisting essentially of a nonionic water-soluble cellulose polymer, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, a di-C.sub.10 -C.sub.22 alkyl di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl quaternary compound, a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 alkylamido C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl amine, propylene glycol, mineral oil, a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 alkanol and cyclomethicone in an aqueous vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,335 teaches a method of imparting improved conditioning properties to hair comprising treating the hair with a clear conditioning composition comprising a quaternary ammonium compound, such as, dicetyldimonium chloride; an amidoamine compound; a volatile conditioning agent, such as, a volatile hydrocarbon compound or a volatile silicone compound, like cyclomethicone; a solubilizing nonionic surfactant, like lauryl pyrrolidone; and a polyhydric compound, such as, a glycol, a triol or a polyol, like hexylene glycol.
It is an object of this invention to improve the freeze-thaw stability of current hair conditioners which comprise aqueous emulsions of quaternary compounds, unctuous compounds and surfactant compounds.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specification.